The Bet's On ::ON HOLD::
by ChennelleBee
Summary: Louis and Harvey make a bet, Mike being the prize. Mike actually thought that Harvey was starting to care.. he soon changes his mind. This story is on hold, please see end of chapter two for why. Sorry! Rating for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Suits  
>Title<strong>**: **The Bet's On.

**Pairing****: **Mike/Harvey

**Rating****: **PG-13 for this chapter. Because I think I use mild swearing. I can't remember!

**Summary****: **Louis and Harvey make a bet, Mike being the prize. And Mike actually thought that Harvey was starting to care. He soon changes his mind. Multi-Chaptered Story. Slash.

**Warnings****:** (Male/Male sex. Slash. In future chapters.) Spoilers for Season 1 - Episode 11 - Rules Of The Game.

**Disclaimer****: **I own nothing, no money is being made from this. Simply for entertainment purposes only.

**A/N****: **_I got inspiriation from one scene as I was watching the episode __**'Rules Of The Game'. **__Well actually, I got inspiritation throughout the entire episode , I'm not good with the whole 'lawyer' aspect of __**Suits**__, I mean I understand it and everything, but I'm no Law expert. xD Just thought I'd let you know before hand. So I hope it's a good read and that it doesn't suck ass.. _

**...**

"Do we really have to play nice with Louis. I wanna' crush him." Mike asked sulkily as he followed Harvey into his office. Harvey headed straight for his desk, picking up the pile of folders sitting there heavily. Mike admired his stance, how he moved with such grace. Swan-like, he humoured. Smiling inwardly he refocused on what Harvey was saying.

"You really wanna' crush him?" Harvey turned and dumped the large pile of folders into Mike's waiting hands, "Get over to the papers. Kick the tires and figure out what it's worth." Harvey spoke close to Mike's ear, his voice lowering just slightly. But Mike notices everything that his boss does, no matter how slight it may be. He just chose not to acknowledge any of it, or to try not to anyway.

"Thought we were 'sposed to use the independent valuations?" Mike asked, furrowing his brows towards the older man.

"What? You think he's gonna' play by the rules?" Harvey questioned, raising his tone. If only slightly, but Mike pretended not to notice. Like how he pretended not to notice the sly looks that Harvey throws his way when he thinks Mike isn't looking, or the small smile that would spread across Harvey's lips as Mike said or did something that impressed him. Pretended not to notice the feeling in his stomach when he realised that maybe, Harvey was proud of him when that small smile appeared.

"I know he won't." By now, Mike's learned the hard way that nobody can be trusted in this firm, every man for himself. Kyle showed him just that. But Mike somehow can't help but trust Harvey, because Harvey would never lie to Mike. Would he? I mean, Harvey's putting his career on the line for a reason right? And if Harvey really didn't give two shits about Mike, then Mike wouldn't be here right now. At least, that's Mike's theory.

"That's why you gotta' be three steps in front of him," Harvey gracefully sat back into his luxury leather chair, taking one of his baseball memorabilia and rolling it in his palm. Which you could say.. _distracted_ Mike a little whilst he flumped down onto the seat to the left of Harvey's desk, dumping the files heavily in front of him, "and I can guarantee you, Louis'll be two steps ahead of you."

Mike couldn't help but think about what else Harvey could expertly roll around in the palm of his hand, yet he wasn't quite sure why he was so suddenly having these _thoughts_. Mike didn't swing _that_ way, at least that's what he's always thought. Just before Mike could swallow, blush the brightest colour of red and then attempt to squeak out a reply to Harvey after _them _thoughts, Donna thankfully saved him by sauntering into the room with an annoyed expression.

"Speak of the Devil, Her Majesty's here to see you." Donna raised her eyebrows with a cocky smile as Louis strode in behind her, waiting. She's never like this guy, to be honest, she doesn't actually know of anyone that does. But yet there must be something about him that Jessica likes. She can't for the sake of _hell_, think what that _something _is.

"I heard that." He stated, as if she didn't plan him to. She smiled sweetly.

"You were meant to." Donna explained, before sauntering back out the office door and returning to her work..which _wasn't _listening in on the conversation that was about to begin. Louis stopped in front of Harvey's desk, scanning his eyes around the room before resting them back in the general direction of Harvey.

"Gentlemen." He greeted professionally, nodding at Mike first, then Harvey. He eyed them down, feeling greater than them both like the cocky sod he was. _Hey!_ With someone as God damn brilliant as he was, why shouldn't he be a cocky sod? He was an _amazing_ lawyer, despite the time when he killed that guy.. and then insulted the widow.. whilst costing the- a few flaws for his many brilliances, he decided. He deserved the firms Senior Partnership promotion, not Harvey. It's unfortunate that Jessica doesn't seem to agree.

"Your Highness." Harvey entertained, answering with a smug almost-smile. He's never liked this rat-like man -with his buck teeth and the really, _really_ perverted smile being only one reason why- they hadn't always been rivalries, they used to be civil. Until Harvey got the promotion. And as much as Jessica would like for that rivalry to change and return their relationship to neutral, both Harvey and Louis know that they can never go back.

For one, they both have too much of an ego for them to be held in the same room for long without a disaster breaking out, but they liked it that way. They knew they were a competition for one another, and they both liked a good competition.

"O-Ok, d'you know what? That's exactly why I'm here." Agitation flooded Louis tone, he would very much like to wipe that smirk off of Harvey Specter's pretty face. _Too damn cocky for his own good_, Louis thought as he eyed the man with distaste.

"To be mocked?" Harvey retorted, humour evidently there, which just caused more frustration to heat up inside of Louis. Harvey knew what he was doing though, of course. Because Harvey _always_ knows what he's doing.

Louis sighed his irritation, "No. To set clear ground rules to keep the negotiation above board."

"Absolutely. No kicking, biting and no rabbit punches." Harvey feigned a serious tone, looking straight at Louis with pure sarcasm plastered on his features. Mike sat back watching the two, Louis trying to get a serious conversation started whilst Harvey just sat back tossing jokes and insulting Louis' intelligence subtly. Treating him the way he looked; a rat.

Louis threw his hands out in exasperation, "And now you're mocking the ground rules." But Harvey just shook his head.

"No. I'm just mocking you." A simple answer with a simple meaning, honesty is what Harvey lives by. Granted, he may not be honest with many people, but the people that he is, should feel blessed at the least. Harvey was a genuine man, his word could always be trusted. Even if he would every so often twist his words into manipulating his clients to close the deal in someway or another so he could come out as the winning man.. he still never _lied_. At least that's the way Harvey looked at it.

Louis pressed on, ignoring Harvey's last words. "Point one: we both agree to use the independent valuations."

"Absolutely. Good point." Harvey graces Louis with a half wink before giving a subtle look towards his rookie associate, who was calmly sitting back and enjoying the show. Every so often throwing in the odd snigger when Harvey said something that humoured him. Louis caught the decline in Harvey's concentration every time Harvey even so much as _glanced_ towards that kid. He felt he needed to raise his voice a little louder in order to regain Harvey's attention this time.

"_Point two_: you do not call Jessica in to mediate. This is you and me." Louis made sure to make himself clear that Harvey was on his own, no one to back him up if his plans don't go in his favour. Louis was a devious man, anything Harvey could do, Louis could match. Simply through being his devious self, of course. Harvey would never expect what was about to hit him in this round. _He's going to get his ass kicked_, Louis thought with excitement beginning to rise already.

Again though, Harvey was back to mocking. "You afraid mom's gonna' take my side?" Harvey pushed his bottom lip out. How could he take any of this seriously? It's _Louis_.

"No, I _know_ mom's gonna' take your side."

"Because I'd be right." Louis expected that, _of course_ Harvey instantly thought he was going to win. Because he's that arrogant that he underestimates all that Louis can do. But not this time, Harvey Specter's going down. And Louis is going to be there to see his face when he does.

"Point three: Chinese wall. You can't access any internal documents that I create." He finished, lowering his chin to assure that they understand exactly what that means. Though they probably won't figure out Louis' game plan until Louis himself explains it to them, because Louis is just _that_ good, he thinks smugly.

"Let's make Jessica proud. We do this right, everyone walks away happy." Harvey silently agrees to the terms, though mentally crossing his fingers behind his back. Harvey knows that Louis is, in no way, going to follow that last rule _especially_. That's all Louis is good at, going behind peoples backs in order to assure his victory. Louis will never win the fair way. Harvey knows this, so Harvey also knows that this time, Louis won't even win the _unfair _way.

"Wonderful." Louis intertwines his fingers behind his back and turns swiftly on his heels to leave. Harvey couldn't help himself, he turned to his rookie with a childlike expression.

"Don't worry, we'll still crush him." He gives Mike a wink and that small smile of encouragement. And Mike suddenly feels like a blushing school girl whose crush had just noticed her for the first time. _Dear God, what the hell Mike?_ He thought as he tried to force his lungs to keep working properly and his heart to slow from 60 beats a second. Mike truly hoped that Harvey hadn't noticed the effect that he has over him today.

"I heard that." Louis threw over his shoulder just for the sake of it. He carried on leaving, not letting it bother him, Harvey was just trying to intimidate him. Louis had to stay smart in this.

"You were meant to." Louis stops dead in his tracks. So, Harvey's challenging him is he? Well, alright then. The rat-like Junior Partner swung his body around and made his way back over to Harvey's spotless desk.

"Care to make a wager?" Confidence now building inside Louis' slighty tubby stomach. Harvey just stares blankly at him, not giving anything away. Something Harvey's learned to do over the seven years he's worked at Pearson Hardman.

"Our job is to make both sisters happy. How do we know who wins?" Mike states, pitching in for the first time since this whole conversation started.

"We'll know." Harvey and Louis answer in unison, game faces set in place on both mens features. Mike liked Harvey's game face, he didn't quite know why. But whenever Harvey would look at Mike with his game face on, it would give Mike the shivers and apparently today, fill his mind with thoughts that he really shouldn't be thinking about. Especially when they include his boss bending him over a desk and- well, never mind.

"Usual ammount?" Harvey asked, in return Louis was shaking his head. Excitement welling in his eyes now, also. Mike felt a little uncomfortable having thoughts about his boss whilst he was in the room with Louis. Paranoia was something Mike's had his entire life, and Mike could swear that Louis knew exactly what Mike was thinking, even without looking at him.

"Nope. I think we should change it up this time.. I win, I get Mike." Louis' eyes never once left Harvey's, not even to spare a glance towards the blond rookie currently watching them both from the side lines, now with a very worried expression spreading throughout his features.

"You can't bet me like I'm chattel, Louis." Mike tried to insert some logic into the rat-mans mind. _Ridiculous_, Mike thought. Disbelief evident in his tone at that. It didn't help that Harvey was deciding to consider the offer, either. Mike didn't want to go work for Louis! Mike didn't even know what _working _for Louis was.. He didn't really fancy finding out, either.

"It's not like he's gonna' win." Harvey shrugged with a hint of reassurance behind his tone, giving Mike a relaxed look. Mike couldn't believe this, Harvey was really going to offer him up as a prize for a bet? Is he _kidding? _Harvey can shove his reassurance up his ass if that's the way things are gonna' go. Mike felt very displeased right now.

"One month."

"Ten days." Harvey counters Louis' offer, clearly Harvey _wasn't _kidding. But Mike wasn't just going to sit back and let this happen.

"Harvey-" He tried but was soon cut off by Louis' negotiating.

"Two weeks."

"Nine days."

"Harvey!" Mike tried again, shouting his protest now, taking to his feet. Did it not matter what Mike thought in this? Should Mike not have a say about the situation he was currently being thrown between?

"Alright, fine. Ten days. And in return?" Louis finally settles, and Mike realises that he really _doesn't_ have a choice in this. That there's nothing he can do to stop Harvey from betting him off like.. like _chattel_. But that didn't mean that he couldn't show his frustrations he was now feeling towards his well dressed boss. All inappropriate thoughts forgotten.

"Well that's tough.. 'Cause anything you have, I wouldn't want." Harvey pushes himself up from his chair, not sparing a last glance for a nervous-looking Mike before he headed off out the door. But that didn't stop Mike from throwing in his piece of mind.

"Wha-uh, you're gonna' bet me for nothing?" Okay, so he could've said something a bit less desperate. But Harvey just ignores him anyway and carries off on his way. It's one thing to _bet_ Mike, but to bet him for _nothing? _That's just not right. Louis turns his torso towards the blond rookie, eyeing him up and down, smiling, before he leaves Mike standing alone and confused in Harvey's office. Mike looked on toward Donna who was staring at him with a sympathetic look, he flailed his arms about as if saying, _'What the fuck?' _in which Donna replied with mouthing, _'Good Luck.' _

Mike sighed, exasperated. What a dick Harvey really is. Alright fine, so if Harvey is so _willing_ to put Mike up as a bet, then Mike will show Harvey just how valuable he is to the older man and just how much his boss would miss him if he were to lose to Louis. Even if it would only be for ten days. Mike was valuable, he was. Harvey pretty much depends on Mike to get him through the days now. If Mike wasn't around to do Harvey's dirty work or to look into a clients background to help him win a case, then Harvey would be screwed.

**...**

Rocking in his leather office chair, forward and back, tossing one of his baseball memorabilia up into the air over and over. Harvey Specter was _bored_. Yeah, bored. He was really supposed to be focusing on the Cameron Dennis case, since he was intercepted in the restaraunt by a very fine looking woman who worked for the Attorney General's office. And Harvey hit a realisation that _maybe_, just _maybe_, his mentor screwed him over back in the day. And now Harvey was on a low. And he needed to figure out why his mentor might have screwed him over in the first place. But truthfully, Harvey just couldn't be arsed right now.

"Donna, can you get Mike in here." Harvey called out to his assistant, though she was a lot more than just his assistant. She was his bodyguard, confidant and -though Harvey hardly liked to admit this and would never, _never_ repeat this back to the fiery red head- best friend. She has been more to him than anyone else and Harvey couldn't ask for better. He also enjoyed the fact that Louis pratically yearned after her. Before Harvey knew it, Mike was sauntering on in to his office.

"What do you want from me now,_ boss_?" Harvey could hear the sarcasm emanating from Mike's words, he didn't like it. He sounded unappreaciative and down right out of order. Harvey pratically handed Mike this oppertunity, and it's a damn oppertuinity of a life time, and the kid thinks that he can just stroll on in here and mouth off? No.

"Excuse me?" He paused to catch eye contact, when he had the contact he gave a very unimpressed expression before continuing, "Talk to me like that again, and you'll regret it." Mike trailed his eyes off to the side, clearly not happy about being scorned. Harvey sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Now I need you to-"

"No, you know what. No. That's all you ever say to me, you_ need _me to do this and you _need_ me to that. Well you know what, Harvey. I've had enough!" Mike throws his hands up in exasperation, sucking in a large ammount of oxygen before forcing himself to look Harvey in the eye after his explosion of opinion. He recieved a very intent death glare, if looks could kill.. Harvey pushed himself up from his leather chair, placing his hands deep into his pockets as he walked over towards Mike.

Mike swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in the back of his throat, he swore he caught Harvey's sight drop to his lips as he flicked his tongue out to wet them. Harvey stopped at a distance so that he was close enough to intimidate but not close enough for people to get the wrong idea as they walked past. Not that Harvey cared.. or that Harvey was even _thinking_ about Mike in that kind of way. Because he wasn't.

Harvey lowered his voice dangerously, "Have you forgotten everything that I've done for you? Because I can take it away justlike that." Harvey rose his left hand to click his fingers. "_I_ hired _you_." Harvey shoved his index in Mike's direction, "You do as _I_ say," flicking his index back towards himself, "you're _my _associate. You have no say in what I ask of you."

"I don't remember the part where you could use me for a bet." Mike's voice was quiet, Harvey thought he heard a hint of sadness within his words and could see the glistening of tears welling up in his eyes. And suddenly, Harvey couldn't be angry at the younger man. But Harvey had a reputation to keep, and being soft wasn't part of the deal.

"You're mine, I do what I want with you. And if you mouth off to me one more time, I'm firing you." And with that Harvey returned to his seat, opening up the briefs and scanning through them like he was interested. Harvey could feel Mike's eyes watching him, he chose to ignore it and continue pretending to be engulfed in work.

"What do you need me to do?" Mike's voice interupted the line of endless and meaningless thoughts about why Harvey had somewhat of a soft spot for his associate, he hadn't managed to come to an answer. He supposed it was because Mike reminded Harvey of himself, or maybe because he just has them kind of eyes. _Them kind of eyes? Oh Jesus._

"I need you to handle the Pryce case yourself." Harvey kept his face down and eyes focused on the blurring words in front of him. His voice was collected, calm. Like he expected Mike to just take it and leave. Despite the fact that Harvey could feel a migraine beginning to pound over his left eye.

"You bet me and now you're hanging me out to dry?" Mike doesn't intend it to happen, but his voice breaks slightly. He blinks back the tears of frustration and concentrates on keeping a cool exterior. "Yeah, sure, whatever. Decided what you want from Louis when we win?"

"His tickets to Nixon in China." Harvey replies, raising his head to give Mike a knowing smile, "I don't want to go, I just think it'll be amusing making Louis miss it." He answered the unasked question with a smug grin washing over his face. Of course, it wasn't there long, because Harvey Specter hardly ever smiles.

"Great." Mike left the room with no further words, slightly upset and very frustrated. But Harvey couldn't waste anymore time thinking about the kid, he needed to sort himself out and get his act together. This _soft spot_ for his associate isn't going to do him any good. The next time Harvey looked up, Donna was standing next to his desk. Harvey leaned back into his chair, relaxing a little and preparing for whatever Donna was about to say.

"What's going on with you and the Kid." She wiggles her eyebrows in a suggestive manner, and Harvey knew exactly what she meant. He wasn't in the mood to humour her, he wanted to keep this little information seeking, short and sweet. He really needed to focus on his job at hand if he wanted to crack this case.

"Nothing's going _on_."

"No? Kid seems pretty beat up about you putting him up for a bet." She pouts her perfectly full, peach lips and Harvey can't help but smile. Again, he doesn't smile often, but in front of Donna, he just can't seem to help himself. It was embarrassing really.

"Leave it alone, Donna. You're digging for a bone that's not there." He shakes his head as he gives the beautiful, mischeivous red head his best apathetic stare. She just raises one delicate brow, and smiles wickedly. Harvey decided that he didn't like _that_ kind of a smile. He knows what _that_ smile means, with that smile - comes great disasters. But he supposed tonight he'd let it slide, but only because he had a pounding migraine, he's very tired and lastly, because he simply just can't be arsed.

"Uh-huh." Donna's tone was decisive, index finger absently tapping at her lips in thought before she straightened herself out and made way for the door. But not before turning back with a few words, "Let me ask you something." she placed her hands on her hips, "If you had to go into battle, would you want him with you?" She waited for a few moments before giving Harvey a warm smile and then leaving.

Despite the fact that Donna just quoted Top Gun, Harvey completely understood what she was getting at. And yeah, Harvey _would_ want Mike with him. Because Mike always had Harvey's back, always managed to throw in information at the most convienient times, thanks to his freaky ass brain. And with Mike by his side helping him, -not that he really needed it- he could win _any_ case. But that didn't explain why Mike was throwing some bitch fit over Harvey offering him up to Louis as a bet.

The kid confused him, but maybe that's what Harvey liked so much about him. He was a challenge. He kept things fresh and he never bored him. He has a likeable energy about him, he's better than most lawyers he knows, -excluding himself and Jessica- even if he still has a lot to learn. And what he needs to learn, he can't learn from reading and remembering. Harvey liked the fact that the kid could think on his feet, it's a good trait to have. And Harvey made a mental note to ease up on the rookie a bit, maybe Harvey does pile him with work. But in his own defense, he did warn him.

This wasn't the kind of job where you can slack off. You're kept on your toes, you do as you're told until you work your way to the top. Harvey doesn't think Mike fully understands that just yet. Sure, the kids exceptionally good, but that doesn't make him invincible from a firing. _That's_ something Mike doesn't get, and if the damn kid wants to survive in this world, then he's gonna' have to start _getting _it. But that was a lecture for another time, or maybe next time he sees Mike if he's in the mood. But right now, Harvey needs to find some pain killers.

**...**

**A/N****: **_If you enjoyed this chapter, then chapter two is waiting for you with only a click away! ;) GO READ IT. ;P I'd love it if you left a little review/comment, feedback means the world to me and always brings a smile to my face! (Like: Yaaaay, new comment! OHEMGEE.) Mhm. _

_Ciao!xx_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N****:** If you enjoy this story, **please read the authors note **at the end, cheers. :)

**...**

**Chapter Two.**

Rachel. Rachel. Rachel. As you've probably taken the hint now, _Rachel_ is all that was on Mike's mind today. He just, for some reason, couldn't shake her from his head. And _no_, he was not fantasising about her, because that would be inappropriate. Plus he has a girlfriend; Jenny. _Oh shit, Jenny. _Mike threw his head in his hands and sighed, deeply. He can't believe he forgot that he had a date with her tonight when he got off work, which was about.. Oh, two hours ago. Well that relationship is pretty much a train wreck, but maybe there's still a chance to save it? Jenny is a pretty forgiving person, MIke used to think of that as a flaw when she was with Trevor. But right now he's pretty much loving Jenny's forgiving trait.

He grabs his jacket from his chair, pratically throwing his arms through his sleeves and marches in the direction of Harvey's office. The Harvey Specter that Mike has been trying his hardest to avoid at all possible situations. After his perplexing thoughts earlier, he feels very awkward in his presence. Especially when Harvey gives Mike that knowing stare that feels like it's burning a hole through his brain and Mike suddenly feels like Harvey can see into his mind. And unless Mike wants to get fired, he needs to make sure that Harvey never finds out about his unusual fantasies. Now standing outside Harvey's office door, Mike swallows the lump jammed in his throat and makes sure to banish and keep at bay all inappropriate thoughts from his head before entering.

Harvey's perched on his -very comfortable- black leather chair, pen balanced between thumb and forefinger as his eyes scanned the information of his latest case. Mike's heard a few words here and there about it, Cameron Dennis - Harvey's mentor. When Mike first met him, something about him made Mike feel very uncomfortable. It's safe to say, Mike really didn't like the guy. Taking in a long breath, exhaling shortly after, Mike gave two raps on the glass door. Harvey's head slowly rose to see who his guest was, finding it to be Mike he raised his right hand and gave a signal to welcome him in. Mike obeyed, straightening out his skinny tie absentmindedly. Harvey's eyes followed Mike from his place by the door to the front of Harvey's desk, dark hazel orbs never leaving the younger man.

_There's that knowing look again,_ Mike thought as he rolled his eyes around the room, avoiding Harvey's glare. He was trying to form the words in his head before just blatently asking if he could leave for the night to go see his girlfriend. If Harvey heard that, well he'd probably hold Mike back even longer just to piss him off. Because Harvey was a cruel bastard.

"You gonna' say something or just stand there wasting my time?" Harvey's curt words snapped Mike back and out of the many unrealistic scenarios that were currently flying through his mind. A lot of them ending in a hot three-way with Jenny and Rachel. Yeah, he wished. Mike thought carefully about how to answer Harvey, how he could relieve himself from work for the night without Harvey piling him with more briefs or a case that Harvey, to put it frankly, couldn't be arsed to do. Mike couldn't take more on, he was already running around doing whatever Harvey needed for his Cameron Dennis case, _plus_ keeping his head above water with the Pryce case that Harvey had bet Mike up for against Louis.

"Yeah, sorry. You think I could get off for the night?" Mike finally chose to shoot straight to the point, hoping that Harvey wouldn't ask questions. He kept his voice at a normal level, praying that his boss wouldn't pick up on the desperation that he was currently feeling. But if he knows Harvey, which he does, then Harvey'll definitely ask questions. Mike just hoped that at this crucial moment, he can think on his feet and come up with a believable reason for wanting to leave.

"It's nine-fifteen, what's so important that you need to leave work so early?" Harvey eyed Mike lazily, tilting his chair back as he leaned away from his desk whilst tapping his pen on his knee. Harvey watched as the younger man squinted his eyes, searching for a reasonable excuse in his cluttered brain. Harvey would let the kid off tonight, he's worked hard all day..he deserves an early night. But that never stops Harvey from making the boy squirm before hand. And to top it off, Mike was having trouble thinking up an excuse. Sure he knew this was bound to happen.. He ought to of thought up an answer before even arriving. But although Mike's smart, he's apparently not _that_ smart.

"I..need to go see my Grams. She's expecting me, actually. I was supposed to be there at nine." Mike's voice sounded like he was guessing at a correct answer, he tried to make out like that was his explanation all along, but he knew that Harvey would figure it out and know that Mike was just making up an excuse. He just hoped that Harvey was feeling sympathetic for his associate today. Harvey pushed himself up to his feet, walking around the desk to stand by Mike's side, leaning against his desk, arms crossed across his chest as he looked Mike in the eye.

"The truth." Harvey's voice was low, but it wasn't angry or threatening, it was inquisitive. Something about his tone made Mike relax and so Mike decided to take a chance and tell Harvey the real reason for why he needed to leave work 'early' in Harvey's words.

"Jenny. I forgot I had a date with her at seven, when I got off work." A long sigh concluded that sentence, accompanied by a rub of the eyes and a rough hand brushed through short golden hair. Mike was fed up with drama. He really, _really _liked Jenny. Hell, he'd liked her for a long time when she was with Trevor. It wasn't Jenny, it was just the drama of being in a relationship. Relationships bring responsibilities and.. trouble. Mike really didn't need anymore of that in his life, he'd gotten enough of it as soon as he was hired by Harvey.

"What's the big deal? Get rid of one girlfriend and bag another. Isn't it Rachel that you really want anyway?" Harvey asked with a shrug of the shoulders that were covered by a sleek expensive material. Mike began to wonder how Harvey knew about himself and Rachel. He thought that maybe Louis had told him that he caught the two of them kissing. But then he thought, _since when do Louis and Harvey exchange gossip?_ So he dismissed the idea. He knows that Rachel most definitely wouldn't tell Harvey, they hardly exchange words. Then it struck him, Donna knows all. _Gotta of been Donna._

"What? There's nothing going on between Rachel and I. Who told you that?" Mike's words tumbled through his mouth all too quickly which caused a smirk to slither across Harvey's lips, a soft laugh to rumble up his throat and his eyes to close in content. Mike shook his head with disbelief, "You're such a gossip girl. I bet it was Donna wasn't it?" Harvey just laughed, shaking his head with humour.

"Mike. In this buisness, you need to have balls to succeed-"

"I have balls!" Mike interupted, partially insulted by Harvey's statement, he raised his eyebrows along with his voice - unintentionally. Harvey dropped his chin, glaring up at Mike through his lashes with that damn knowing glare again.

"Kid, you can't even tell a girl that she just doesn't get you hot like she used to." Mike noted the fact that Harvey -his boss- had just opened the topic into Mike's sexual relations. Yeah, he wasn't quite agreeing with that. They weren't that close just yet and probably never will be. They had a strict work relationship and that relationship did not include sex talks.

"Yeah, okay. Harvey I really don't want to be having this conversation with you." Mike shook his head with embarrassment, his cheeks beginning to burn with a red blush, his ears tingling and growing hot. He held his palm out in Harvey's face, blocking a direct view. He shook his hand in signal that he didn't want to carry on talking about this subject, that Harvey really needed to just _drop it._

"And you say I'm the girl.." Harvey muttered. Mike dropped his hand down to his side and stared at his boss with an unimpressed, self-concious look. The burning blush was still radiating from his cheeks, crawling down his neck causing him discomfort.

"Seriously? You're talking to me about my sex life.. excuse me for feeling a little uncomfortable. If I tried to ask you about your current sex status, you'd fire me." Mike accused strongly, wishing that Harvey would really just leave the damn conversation at that and change the subject to something less focused on Mike's personal life.

Harvey shrugged nonchalantly with a smirk, "No I wouldn't. Go ahead, ask me."

"What?" Mike choked, eyes wide and mouth hung open, "No! I'm not asking you who you're.. _making love _to."

"Making love? What are you, a hippy?" Harvey rolled his eyes, arms still crossed across his chest as he sniggered. There were simple reasons for why Harvey hired Mike. One: the kid can think on his feet, quick answers, reactions, solutions. Two: he had an appealing personality, intelligent, if so, slightly arrogant. A lawyer needs to be all of them things to be successful. The kid has it all. But also, three: Harvey just kind of.. liked the guy. He clicked with him, saw a bit of himself within Mike. Though Mike's not perfect, he certainly does have a lot to work on in order to survive in this world. Like, growing a pair of decent balls, for example.

"Well, how else do you want me to word it? No, you know what, don't answer that." Mike stammered over his words before taking a small step back, rocking on the balls of his feet. Harvey could tell the kid was getting worked up, a flaw Mike had; stressed too easily.

Harvey chuckled, "Go on kid, get out of here. Good days work today. I expect you to work even harder tomorrow." Harvey pointed his index finger in Mike's direction with raised eyebrows and a stern expression. Mike smiled and nodded his head before swiftly turning on his heels and heading for the open office door.

"Harvey," Mike half-turned to face his boss as he reached the entrance to the office. He wanted to thank the man for letting him off, for some reason being kind and unusually chirpy, but he decided against it. Lowering his voice only slightly he said, "see you tomorrow." Mike fast-walked out of Harvey's line of sight. And Harvey thought lightly to himself that he wished Mike would be a little more relaxed around him. Of course, without Mike forgetting that Harvey was not a _friend_, he was his _boss_. But they could have a mutual understanding with each other that they held _some sort_ of friendship, even if it wasn't generally a close one.

**...**

Mike set off on his bike on a straight route to Jenny's apartment, he ran scenarios through his head about how the up-coming conversation could go down.. his favourite was _hot_ angry sex. But the likely hood of that coming about was low. When he set off, the sky was cloudy and a little drizzle of rain was spitting down on him. By the time he arrived at Jenny's door, he was soaking wet and shaking in his boots. Mike chewed on his bottom lip nervously before working up the courage to knock. He rubbed his palms together to warm them up and rapped three times on the cream apartment door. A few moments later, Jenny was stood in front of him, arms crossed and a pout fixed upon her lips.

"Seven, Mike. It's now nine-fourty-five." Jenny told Mike blandly, disappointed in her boyfriend and his dedication to making her happy. If he truly loved her, then he would of been on time instead of having her wait around in a restaraunte like an idiot for half an hour before she decided that enough is enough and left. _Depressed_.

"I know, babe. But I got held up at work, Harvey is on my ass about this case and.." Mike rambled, throwing out any hope for a sympathey vote. "..I biked here in the pouring rain to see you?" He finished, giving a small smile that always won her over. Her expression changed from disappointment to irritation in the space of half a second.

"You biked in the pouring rain to see me.. you would of been biking in the pouring rain to get to your appartment anyway, so don't give me that bullshit!" She spat, brows curved down in anger. Jenny sighed loudly and turned her back on Mike, heading back to her bed where she wrapped up in her duvets to calm down and get some shut eye. She'd had enough for tonight, Jenny decided she just couldn't be arsed to talk to him anymore. Mike followed her in, closely behind. Excitement swirled warmly in his stomach as they approached her bed, but soon turned into an ice cube laying heavily in his abdomen as all Jenny did was crawl into bed and close her eyes. _Looks like the angry sex is out of equation_, Mike thought.

Mike shuffled around the dimly lit room, throwing his wet clothes off and grabbing some fresh underwear, pulling them on he walked back over to the bed. "Babe, I swear I will make it up to you." Mike whispered in Jenny's ear before climbing over her curled up figure and into the other side of the bed. He fidgeted until he found a comfortable spot, sighing in content. Jenny scrambled over the small space between them, kissing up Mike's neck lightly. And suddenly Mike thought that maybe _sex_ wasn't out of the equation after all. He could feel Jenny's soft lips smiling againt the side of his neck, her hot breath tickling his skin.

"Couch." Jenny said, before turning back over to her side of the bed and snuggling back into her duvets. Mike felt like he could scream. He clenched his teeth together to make sure that he held that damn scream back. Flinging his legs over the bed he took a last glance at a smug, smiling Jenny.

"Cock tease." He muttered as he grabbed a sheet and pillow and headed out into the lounge, collapsing on the couch. Mike decided that he blamed Harvey. First, he puts him up for a bet then ditched him to deal with the case on his own. Then, he screws up his relationship. Mike's come to the conclusion that Harvey is an evil bastard who gets kicks out of watching his associate suffer. Before Mike could drift off into a peaceful slumber, his cell phone vibrates beneath his pillow. He rubs at his temples.

"If you're answering, then I bet you're on the couch." And Mike could pratically hear the smirk in his boss' voice. Mike let out a loud sigh and rubbed at his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Harvey." Mike paused for a moment, "What do you want?"

"Nothing." Harvey replied. Mike didn't believe it, his boss always wants something from him. Mike decided to press on further.

"Then why are you calling?"

"No reason." A shrug was evident in his tone, as was boredom.

"Then please, find someone else to harrass." Mike thought about hanging up right there and turning his cell off. But then he thought about the consequences and pissing Harvey off. He reconsidered and decided against it. He would just have to entertain Harvey until _Harvey _decided to hang up, which would probably be a while from now. And Mike will have to turn up to work looking like he's recovering from a hangover.

"Aww. Does Cinderella need her beauty sleep?" Harvey mocked, Mike shook his head against his cell that he had pressed against his ear, pressing it closer as he listened to his boss' deep voice.

"Very funny. Please hang up." Mike could hear Harvey chuckle on the other end of the line. A smile flittered across his lips as he thought about it. Mike was replying half-heartedly, not putting much effort into it, but just going through the motions.

"Alright. But first, what are you wearing?" Harvey joked, putting on a silky smooth, seductive tone. Mike's blood rushed down through his body, straight to his groin. He suddenly became well aware of what he was wearing. Nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Harvey." Mike sighed, but the smile was still set on his lips. He ignored the swirl of excitement in his stomach and made sure to not let his voice slip from being stern but full of sleep.

"Lighten up, Rookie." A quiet laugh vibrated through Mike's phone speaker, he closed his eyes as he listened to the soft rumble. That small smile spreading that little bit wider.

"Goodnight Harvey.." Mike encouraged lazily, something inside the younger man hoped that his boss wouldn't take his hint and hang up. But he didn't allow himself to take much notice of that feeling.. along with the feeling swirling in his stomach and the heat rising in his chest. And the sensation still flooding to his groin.

"See you bright and early tomorrow, Rookie." And the phone line went dead. Mike kept his cell against his ear for a few more moments before letting his arm go limp and the cell to drop to the floor with a quiet _thud_. With his eyes still closed in content he allowed his arms to wander on their own accord. They brushed down his torso lightly, warm fingers barely touching, before gently brushing against the growing tent in his boxers. Mike took a long, deep inhale, releasing the hot air slowly. He palmed himself through the thin fabric. Brown eyes still shut away by his eyelids, biting down on his bottom lip, Mike pushed his hand under the elastic of his boxers. Taking himself in hand, he gently and slowly stroked himself.

Mike kept a steady pace to begin with, allowing images to flow through his mind. He tried to focus on images of his girlfriend, kissing down her torso. Pulling her jeans down and teasing her clit through her underwear. He tried to imagine the slow moans that would escape her mouth as he slid a finger inside her. But everytime, Jenny would always change to Rachel. Without consent, his mind started to imagine Rachel pulling his boxers down and taking him into her hot mouth. Sucking and licking down his shaft, swirling her tongue along the head before deep throating. Mike surpressed the moans that pushed their way up his throat, he pushed his lips together tightly, holding them back. The last thing he needed was Jenny hearing him jerk off to another woman.

Mike's breathing came short and quick and his heart beat pounded against the confinements of his chest. His skin burned with desire as the thoughts of being inside Rachel and hearing her scream his name as she came over and over, raced through his mind. The rhythm of his fist sped up, pumping himself hard and fast. Pushing himself closer and closer to the edge, begging for the release. He could feel his orgasm building up inside of him, he was so close. He panted breathlessly. "_Aah_." A quiet moan raced up his throat, unable to hold it back. In them few moments before he hit climax, the last imagery that raced through his mind was too much. And that was it, Mike was coming all over his hand as a small whisper fell through his lips, "_Harvey_."

Mike lay there, weak and satiated. He absently thought that that was the hardest he'd come in a while. The name he'd whispered as he orgasmed didn't occur to him until a few moments later. His body bolted upright and his chest heaved with disbelief, a blush of burning red stained his cheeks as he thought about what he'd just done. He'd just jerked off.. to his boss. _Fuck, _Mike squeezed his eyes shut, right hand still buried in his boxers. _Oh God. _Mike prayed that Jenny hadn't been listening, he turned his face toward the direction of her bedroom. The light was off and the aparment was deadly silent. Mike licked his lips, he was so royally screwed if Jenny heard. Not only was he _not_ jerking off to his girlfriend but to another woman, he also_ climaxed _to a guy, topping all.

Mike felt sick. He pulled his sticky hand from his boxers and flung his legs heavily over the edge of the couch, making his way over to the bathroom. Swilling his hand under the tap, warm water flowing over his skin as he washed away the evidence of his orgasm. He locked the bathroom door soon after and stepped out of his boxers. Turning the shower on he waited for it to run hot before stepping under the rain of water. He leaned back against the brick wall, eyes closed as the flow of the shower felt like a warm river flowing down and into the crevices of his body. Dripping down his face, sliding down the curve of his cheeks. Mike thought it was bad enough having those inappropriate thoughts earlier this morning, but coming to the thought of Harvey? That's a whole other level.

Mike's not gay. He knows he's not. He can't be, can he? He's always been so sure about it, it's always been girls that get him hot. Guys? No. Mike didn't get turned on by guys. Or, that's what he thought up until now. It's Harvey that's doing this to him, he was fine until he met fucking _Harvey God damn Specter._ _As long as no one finds out about this, then I'll be fine_, Mike thought in an attempt to reassure himself. He'll just pretend that this never happened, he didn't whisper Harvey's name. Nope, he whispered Rach-Jenny's name. Because Jenny is his girlfriend. Mike couldn't find the will to climb back out of the shower. He wished he could stay there forever, an endless, calming stream of water pouring down on his body. He also wished that he didn't have to face Harvey tomorrow.

But he can't and he does. Mike's kidding himself if he thinks he's going to get a decent nights sleep now. And if he does, his dreams will probably be filled with things he wished he wouldn't think about. Things he wished he wouldn't feel and things he wished he wouldn't want. Mike sighed and quickly scrubbed himself up, washed his hair and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel low around his waist. He stared at himself in the condensed mirror, blond hair clung to his forehead, dripping with beads of clear water. Bags circled his tired eyes through lack of sleep. Lips red and swollen from the nervous biting habit Mike has. And for a few minutes, Mike wonders what people see in him; why Jenny's with him and why Rachel wants him. But mainly, he wonders what Harvey see's in him. Why did Harvey hire him? Why did Harvey put his career on the line just to have Mike as his associate?

_Because he cares, _Mike thought. And a smile worked it's way across Mike's bitten, chapped lips. But the smile soon fades as Mike's eyes dropped and he turned away from the mirror. Harvey doesn't care, he makes that pointedly clear. Mike throw his sticky boxers into the washing pile and makes a mental note to throw them in the washer before he heads out to work. He pulls a clean pair on and sinks back down into the couch, wrapping himself up in the thin white sheet. Mike wanted to fall into a deep slumber and never wake, never wake to face Jenny and the endless lusting of Rachel. And to never face Harvey and Mike's maybe feelings for his boss. He laughed inwardly, _lifes a bitch. _

**...**

**A/N**** -****THIS IS IMPORTANT**_: I'm really sorry to let you readers know that this story is on hold, I - for some reason - just can't write it. I mean, I have ideas running through my mind but I just can't seem to get them onto __**WordPad. **__It's pissing me off. (Excuse my frustration). So chapter three may be a wait away, I feel like a terrible person! I love writing this story but I have like a blockage in my head stopping me from forming sentences! Fuck me. (Sorry, again)._

_I will continue to try and write chapter three, but I can't promise any updates for a while. I'm thinking that I'm going to watch all the episodes again and see if I can get any inspiriation from it, haha. xD Gives me an excuse to re-watch them anyway. :P _

_Ciao!xx_


End file.
